


A seduction like no other

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [40]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne Tarth meets a handsome stranger one evening at a bar. Sparks fly. Clothes come off. And the night comes to life.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	A seduction like no other

Brienne checked the time with a sigh. Half an hour had gone by and she was still by herself, boredom now beginning to creep in. Sipping her beer, she let her eyes scan the crowd, taking in the patrons, trying to study faces and make guesses about her fellow guests. 

A woman younger than her, she spied, was staring into her drink, dejected and lost. Broken up with her partner, probably, Brienne concluded. A few seats away was a young man with a roving gaze—having eyes only for the hottest dudes around the place. 

And then there was herself—restless and lonely and horny. Her eyes flew to the entrance once every few minutes. Looking out. Hoping for a change, for something or someone who could brighten up her day. Gods, she could use some company right now! Not just any company but—

“Hey, there!” 

Green eyes met hers from across the horde of people. Her heart skipped a beat as he strode towards her. The achingly handsome face with a jaw that could slice cheese—she had to stifle a sigh as she caught sight of a wayward blond lock that fell across his forehead. 

“Jaime Lannister.” She looked down from gaping at his broad chest to his outstretched hand. His eyes following hers, he lit up her dreary surroundings with a smile she could kill for. “I was observing you for a while and I thought—” he leaned, bringing his face close to hers “—you might appreciate some company.”

His voice was deep and inviting, and a pleasant tingling in the base of her spine snatching away her ability to frame words, she continued to gawk at him.

“Brienne, right?”

“Brienne Tarth,” she murmured, taking his hand. “Nice to meet you, Jaime. How do you know my name?”

He just smiled, didn’t answer, and made himself comfortable next to her. “Can I buy your next drink?”

“I’d very much appreciate that,” she replied, adopting the best inviting tone she could. A hot surge of need rose inside her, and she immediately hid her eyes in her glass, a sip to keep her occupied, to stop herself from making her desires nakedly public. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted his gaze latch onto her cleavage, eyes lighting up first, then darkening with a shadow of heated intent. 

_Patience. All in good time_ , she told herself. “So what brings you to Riverrun, Jaime?” 

Her casual query was met with a seductive narrowing of his eyes that left her weak in the knees. “I’m here in search of someone.” He slid his hand towards hers to meet her fingertips. “Someone special.”

She had to marvel the blatantly flirtatious nature of his response. “And have you found that special someone?”

He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her skin long after he was done. “Maybe I just did.”

Biting her lip, she smiled, leaning slightly into his touch, the alcohol and his flattery getting to her.

“You look very pretty when you smile,” he went on, the woody fragrance of his cologne rushing to her head when he crept closer. “And you do have astonishing eyes.”

Her cheeks burning, she straightened, turning her attention to her drink.

“Your freckles are quite adorable too,” he continued in the same seductive vein. “Have you ever been told that?”

Her mind went back in recollection. “Yes.”

“Now let me make some guesses about you.” His eyes dropped to her chest. “Freckles all over—a sexy trail beginning from your breasts and going down right upto—” He kept the rest in his mind, though his eyes screamed them out like crazy.

Brienne blinked and gulped, squeezing her thighs together, picturing his mouth exploring them.

“I’m sure—” his hand slid onto her thigh, rubbing gently, the heat from his skin seeping into her clothes and beyond “—peppering them with gentle luxurious kisses turns you on like hell.”

Stifling an unadulterated shiver of raw lust, she met his sultry gaze. “I bet it does.”

“You like being gently caressed—” his hand curved with the curve of her thigh, nudging her skirt out of his way and reaching within, groping his way ahead “—like this,” he croaked, hoarse and horny.

Light headed, she gripped her glass, the icy chill doing nothing to quell the fire he’d sparked in her.

“You twitch and squirm when—” he pressed and pushed and crept further up, stopping when he met the edge of her panties. “You’re trying to control yourself, to push away the sensation because people are around,” he observed, his eyes never leaving her face. “You’re outwardly calm right now but—”

“—burning inside,” she weakly supplied, her consciousness transported to a different world. 

“You enjoy it when your breasts are lavished with attention.”

Brienne blushed hard. She couldn’t counter him. All she wanted was his hands all over her, his mouth on hers, kissing the hell out of her, then trailing down her throat and along her chest to meet her taut nipples.

“You like your tits being sucked,” Jaime carried on, her silence egging him on, giving him an advantage. And he was being successful in whatever he was trying to get at. Her pussy was on the verge of exploding, every inch of her body alight and alive at his words, waiting for this to go deeper into the night.

“You wish my fingers were in your cunt.” Pushing aside her panties, he made it to where it mattered. He let his finger slide up and down her folds, part them. He dipped in, and she felt a gush of warmth and wetness. All around her. Over him. He was gentle, yet firm, teasing her, slowly leading her down a path of no return. “You want me to—” 

He leaned, his breathing hitting her in short sharp bursts. “Your room or mine, Brienne?” 

Low-toned and sexy, he was a killer—his voice, the air he breathed, puffing and burning down her cheek and ear. Her cunt on fire, she couldn’t resist him anymore. “Anywhere,” she whispered. “Let’s just ditch that next drink and get the hell out of here.”

Jaime licked his lips in approval. “Let’s not waste another second.”

Not able to cope with the desire in his voice and lust in his eyes, she slid slowly from her stool. He followed and without another word and keeping some distance between them only because it was decent to do so in public, they rushed to the elevator.

They went up to his floor in silence. His arms were by his side. He didn’t touch her, but his heat seared through every pore of her skin. He wasn’t looking at her, yet, she felt bare and exposed and incredibly sexy, waiting for him to devour, to relish her. Tonight, she would hold nothing back, nor would she let him.

When the doors opened on the twentieth floor, they got out to an empty hallway. And as soon as the door closed and the elevator took off, he pressed her against the wall and drew her hands above her head. “I wanted you so badly.” His mouth closed over her lips possessively, hungrily, as though he would ravish her right here, closed doors and privacy be damned.

“Fuck, yes,” she softly moaned, and arched her back, shoving her anticipating breasts into his hard chest. A deep breath, and his scent was within her—all over her, setting off sparks everywhere, doing crazy things to her hyper-aroused senses. His mouth melded perfectly with hers. 

_Lovers. Made for each other. Made to make love to each other._

His hands gripped her wrists in an iron-grip above her head, his tongue and lips left her helpless and soaked in her desire, his growing erection pushing into her thighs, tempting her to tempt him into taking her at that very moment. She wanted him to fling her down, tear off her clothes and bury his hard cock deep into her. 

She wanted—

His hand caressed her calf, then knee, and pushing her skirt up, he worked his way up to her thigh. He drew gentle circles on her inner thigh, bringing her to a whimpering state of mess. His mouth was on her neck, sucking and breathing down her. Ripping off her first two buttons, he buried his face between her breasts, and eyes shut with pleasure and anticipation, she simply gave in. 

He wrenched her panties down to get back to her sopping wet pussy. When two fingers made their way in, a string of curses escaped her lips. He worked her with his thumb, circles, up and down motions, the fingers inside her feeling so good. He continued to pound her, getting her wetter, pining for a release, aching for more. She could hear her arousal pounding in her head, and she was glad the place was deserted.

His fingers deep inside her, her nipple imprisoned in his mouth, this was exactly the dirty fantasy she’d been wanting to bring to life. Eyes still shut, she thrust her hips into him, squeezing his hand, taking, wanting more. 

A haze of lust enveloped her mind. She wanted him more than anything else. She craved him, wanted him to make her writhe and scream through the night. She wanted his cock. She wanted him to crush her mouth with hot wet kisses. 

Hunger for him sparked her body into motion and she gyrated her hips in line with his fingers. And driven by her need for him, he propelled further, going deeper, faster— 

When she came, a squeak left her mouth, the thrill and fear of being walked-in on, suppressing her urge to shout out his name.

“Take me to your room,” she managed, forcing the words out.

Not bothering to straighten their clothes, they stumbled along the length of the hallway. Getting behind that door was a massive ordeal—shaking fingers fumbling around his pockets for the keycard, pushing it down the slot and releasing the lock requiring a skill that had never been necessary before. When the door swung open and the lights came on, the flames within her flared up, her nerves jammed to everything else but him.

Pulling her into his arms, he claimed her mouth again, his lips were hot and demanding, the hunger up by several notches after their smouldering adventure outside. He tugged at her blouse, and getting rid of the remaining buttons, he pushed the garment off her shoulders. His hands groped her breasts and skimmed across the lacy cups of her bra, then drifted across to her back to release the hook. 

“Oh yes,” she softly groaned when her breasts fell free of their confinement into his greedy hands. 

His eyes twitching, he took in her nakedness. He cupped her breasts, pressing, caressing, his fingers burning into her soft sensitive skin. “Beautiful,” he said, and dipped down to suck a nipple. 

And she sucked in a quick breath. 

He descended further to flick his tongue along the trail of freckles he’d been talking about, kissing down to her groin and back up again to snack on her breasts.

And she pushed his mouth into her, wanting more, wanting all of it.

Her breasts, modest, though they were, she enjoyed being touched there. And to have him shower them with the generosity of his attention was just what she’d been yearning for. “Go on,” she gasped, fingernails crawling down his back. “Tongue—” her breath stuck somewhere in her throat, sentences became broken words “—more—” she pressed her lips together when he trapped a nipple between his teeth “—suck me—lick me—” 

His hands roamed lower, seeking out, pulling down the zipper on her skirt and shoving the piece of clothing down her hips, letting it slide down her legs and fall to a pool at her ankles. Next at his mercy were her panties. With a roughness that turned her on even more, he trailed his fingers along the band and yanked down the soaked undergarment with a vengeance. Her heels came off last, and she was naked from head to toe, shivering when she caught sight of the naked want in his eyes. When his eyes came to a halt at her crotch, she spread her legs, heat pooling between them as she pictured what he was about to do next.

“Your clothes off too,” she demanded, aching for his skin on hers. “Now.”

Jaime grinned. “As you wish.”

Brienne watched as he stripped, taking his time with every bit of cloth covering him, giving her her own private striptease. Shoes first, then shirt, then his belt—one by one, they ended up on the floor, and by the time his cock was out there, a sword hard and ready to sheathe itself within her, her patience had drained.

She pulled him onto the bed and he settled atop her body, his cock sliding between her legs, twitching and throbbing, beads of his arousal shining at its tip. She wrapped her arms around him as his mouth descended on hers, and closing her eyes, she decided to let go.

“You’re beautiful, wench,” he gasped, between kisses.

She gazed into the eyes of the man complimenting her. “No one other than my boyfriend feels so.”

He nibbled at her lip. “And how would your boyfriend react if he happened to find you in the arms of a stranger?”

She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. “I don’t think he’d mind it at all. We do enjoy meeting strangers once a year.”

“And what would he say if I fucked you until your eyeballs popped out?”

Ripples of arousal ripped her into two. “Do it, he’d say.”

He sought her lips again, sighing into her mouth, kissing her with passion she’d never felt in a man. The fervent need to have him inside her gripped her, clenching and holding her tight, spinning through her and leaving her searching for breath as she groped his back, then slid her hands to cup his ass, her nails sinking into his flesh, urging him to take her. Spreading her legs wider with his knee, he let his hand roam freely between them. Bolts of electricity coursed through her when he began fondling her, parting her folds, stroking her clit, pushing his finger within. 

She kissed him harder, jerking back into him when his massaging fingers jerked and twisted inside her. A heavy rush of sensations, it was, a downpour she couldn’t sustain, and she needed every moment of it. She wanted to be swept away by the rain, to be washed away into the ocean that was him, to drown in him and stay there forever.

_Yes._

Her clit ached and throbbed. Her muscles contracted around his fingers, sending her thrashing about violently and shuddering every time he struck her G-spot.

_Yes._

Stimulation. Stroking. Hard and intense. 

_Fuck, this is hot!_

He was hot.

“Your boyfriend is the luckiest man in the world, Brienne,” he murmured, muffled against her lips, pushing deeper. “Happy Anniversary, darling.”

 _To you, too,_ she wanted to wish him back, but the pressure of her oncoming orgasm gripping her belly, she pulled in a laboured breath, hanging on, holding on, riding his hand until he dragged her on towards a full-blown climax. Kiss after kiss of passion and longing, he covered her mouth with, and she squirmed beneath his skilled fingers, living her climax to the last spasm, enjoying, and savoring the moment of her release. Heat gushed out of every pore on her skin as the blood gushed through every vein beneath it. Her gasps and moans filled the air as she thrust herself upwards, her breasts squeezing into him, rubbing against his sweaty chest-hair. 

“Happy Anniversary, Jaime,” she whispered, when she could speak again, reaching for his hand at her crotch. “And I am the luckiest woman in the world to be blessed with a boyfriend like you.”

She was burning inside. She needed his cock thrusting hard into her. Guiding him to her entrance, she met his eyes. With a press of his mouth on hers, he lunged his familiar length inside her waiting, aching cunt, filling her. His hands held her breasts, cupping them, tweaking her nipples, then released them, before gripping them again, the rhythm following his thrusts, the slapping of his hips on hers. 

His pace went up, and so did the tension within her, her heart beating faster, harder, every time he plunged in, paused, pulled back a bit, then dived in again.

“Oh fuck, Jaime, I love you,” she groaned in delight when he drilled deeper into her.

Insatiable lips clashed with a hunger that demanded more every time they met, a raw intensity, a feral urge to go a step further each time. Bodies slammed into each other, colliding and separating, crashing together and coming apart like waves against a shore. 

They were two beings united in their quest for that moment of immeasurable pleasure, two animals seeking the ultimate, two souls who needed more than just their bodies to mate. Lust merged with love as he merged into her. For years, they had followed this practice on the anniversary of the first time they’d consummated, pretending to be strangers, the thrill of flirting and seducing each other before surrendering to one another and winding up in bed someplace different each time, too tempting to give up. 

He grunted as he thrust his cock deeper inside her, his roars of passion punctuating her moans, her raspy recitals of his name inciting him further, inspiring him to drive harder. Her nails dug into his flesh, and she dragged down his skin, carving her desire on his back as her grip on him tightened and her moans grew into cries.

His blazing eyes met hers. “I love you, too, wench.”

His words or the moment that hit her—what brought her more pleasure, she couldn’t say. She could feel herself gripping his bulging cock, coaxing him to share in her ecstasy, pleading with him to give her what she needed. 

And he did.

With a shriek of pure ecstasy, she clenched the sheets with her fists, shock waves ripping through her body, short-circuiting her nerve endings and leaving her limbs boneless and useless. Her toes curled tight, she lurched onto him, barely breathing, her body shaking, jerking. His tongue twisted into hers. His fingers dug into her thrashing hips, the pain mingling with the tumultuous convulsions of pleasure.

“Oh gods,” she softly sighed, dropping back on the bed, drained and on seventh heaven.

He kept going into her with a hectic need, his hands tightening on her hips, his thrusts growing deeper. One final time, he dug into her, one last exquisite plunge and he joined her, exploding into her, flooding her. 

They clung to each other, letting it all sink in. When the headiness of the moment had passed, his hands found her breasts again, and just like he always did, he squeezed them to the point of pleasure and pain. He kissed and licked her skin, suckling her nipple. 

“You kept me waiting this time,” she complained, running her hand softly through his luxurious hair, pressing his mouth tighter against her breast.

“I was held up,” Jaime whispered into her chest. “Was trying to find the best sapphire ring I could.”

Her heart leapt up to her throat. “Ring? Why?”

He rolled off her and pulled her into an embrace. “I can’t propose without one, can I?”

“Jaime—”

“This anniversary, I was going to ask you to marry me, wench,” he said, eyes full of affection meeting hers as he kissed her softly on the lips. “I hope you say yes.”

“Yes,” Brienne replied in a hushed tone, wriggling closer and nestling comfortably in his arms. Bliss, pure and unbounded, flooded her, taking over her emotions. “I will. And I can’t wait for next year—to fall into bed pretending my husband is a complete stranger is going to be sexy as hell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My 200th fic. And it turned out to be smut ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading and do let me know if you enjoyed it


End file.
